Portable gas torches are utilized for many different purposes. One great usage of portable gas torches resides in the clearing of unwanted vegetation from land. In the past, many different forms of portable torches heretofore have been designed including those torches and other similar structures disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,082,619, 1,295,349, 2,144,491, 2,855,987, 3,029,807, 3,737,281, and 3,796,207.
However, these previously known forms of torches and other similar structures are for the most part expensive for manufacture, require experience to operate efficiently and are difficult to control as to the type of flame to be generated thereby.
Various forms of ground vegetation to be cleared by burning require different types of flame. More heavy ground vegetation requires a more concentrated and hotter flame than smaller and perhaps more dense ground vegetation. Accordingly, a need exists for a portable torch whereby the type and intensity of the flame generated thereby may be readily tailored to the specific type of burning or heating operation to be carried out.
The main object of this invention is to provide a portable torch capable of being readily modified in the field to produce different types of flames of different intensity.
Another object of this invention is to provide a portable torch which may be readily disassembled and compactly stored during periods of nonuse.
Still another important object of this invention is to provide a portable torch which may have the basic working components thereof readily disassembled for maintenance operations.
A final object of this invention to be specifically enumerated herein is to provide a portable torch in accordance with the preceding objects and which will conform to conventional forms of manufacture, be of simple construction and easy to use so as to provide a device that will be economically feasible, long lasting and relatively trouble-free in operation.
These together with other objects and advantages which will become subsequently apparent reside in the details of construction and operation as more fully hereinafter described and claimed, reference being had to the accompanying drawings forming a part hereof, wherein like numerals refer to like parts throughout.